Stuart Little (character)
Fucking Stuart Little the Mouse is the main shitnist of the poories and fuckvies. He is the middle cunt in the Big family, Snowbell Little the Cat's, Monty the Cat's, and Reeko the Skunk's best friend, Mr. Little's and Mrs. Little's middle finger son, George Little's little creepy sister, and Stuart Little is a cunting, fucking intelligent, shitten, ugly, 1-milimetre, a dickhead, fucking, unthoughtful, prickheaded, bonor-faced, smelling, unbrave, and a fucking young mouse. Hes got a bonor like Bees Beaver Stuart's friend was Falcon the Falcon. Why the FUCK is he called falcon the falcon like human the human or mouse the mouse. Stuart's so called"fucking parents" were Reginald Stout the Mouse and Camille Stout the Mouse (as revealed in the 1st shitten bastard film). Stuart has an unimaginative mind and is an adventurous fuck. In his world, however, mundane objects become fantastically huge shits and simple tasks (like crossing the street can be major crapping). Stuart knew almost everything about the other kids at the orphanage (due to having been there for a very long time). Stuart had the "shy, pleasant manner of a mouse". Stuart continues his adventures. Stuart is never too little to do big things (like playing soccer with George). Stuart has white fur, black eyes, and pink ears, nose, and tail. Stuart usually wears a yellow short-sleeved T-shirt with long red sleeves, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Stuart rides his small red toy car and a small green toy skateboard. In the episode, "A Little Bit Country," Falcon (after being eaten by Monty in the 2nd film) chased after Stuart, Snowbell, and Monty into a barn, and he was out for revenge. Then he was going to kill Snowbell and Monty. Monty told Falcon to back off, and that cats eat birds. Falcon then snarled at them. Snowbell nervously told Falcon that what Monty meant to say was, "Cats meet birds" ("As in, "Hello. I'm Snowbell. Please let me live!" "). Stuart shouted out to Falcon, "Hey! Birdface!". Falcon turned around and said, "Huh?". Stuart was running around, waving his hands at Falcon in his ears, and shouting in a sing-song voice, "You'll never get me! You'll never get me!". Falcon then turned around and flew up in the air. Falcon said, "So, the little chicken wants to play Chicken, huh?". Stuart then stuck his tongue out at Falcon. "Well, I never flinch!", Falcon replied, then started to fly right at Stuart to kill him. However, Stuart led him into a cage, making him hit the cage. Falcon groaned in pain, then he fell down. Snowbell then closed the cage on him, and then told him that he had the right to remain silent. Stuart has 2 fucking owners Mrs. Keeper the dickhead with fucking fish lips and The Littles that stink of shit and are fucking shitten little dickhead prickheaded cunts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stuart is based on the book character named after fucking him. He is voiced by David Kaufman (Michael J. Fox in the movies and the video games). Stuart is i milimetre tall and weighs 1 ounce. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists